


a rush of blood to the head

by kythen



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, SASO2017, kind of a mafia au, or street gang au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Bokuto likes the simple things in life, like beating people's heads in with a baseball bat, Akaashi's fingers, and Akaashi.





	a rush of blood to the head

**Author's Note:**

> > _Square: a rush of blood to the head_

His next swing hits the man's head cleanly and it caves in under the weight of Bokuto's bat with a resounding _crack!_ The man falls sideways to the ground, all limp limbs and dead weight, his ruined face smashing into the asphalt.  
  
"Four," Akaashi says from behind him. "That's all of them."  
  
"But there's a fifth," Bokuto swings his bat back onto his shoulder and looks up directly at a man—no, a kid—cowering in a corner, his hands clawing at the brick walls behind him as he tries to back away from them.  
  
Akaashi doesn't look up, scrolling through the memos on his phone after a cursory glance around the scene. "Four is enough for now. We're only giving them a warning this time. The next time they cross into our territory without permission, we have orders to take them all out, starting from the legs."  
  
Bokuto hums, liking the sound of that. It sounds like something they might assign him on. Him and Akaashi. Together.  
  
The blood roars loud in his ears, his heart still wildly thumping from swinging his baseball bat around. They hadn't even put up much of a fight, all four of them, caught completely off guard by Bokuto and Akaashi's sudden appearance in the middle of their territory.  
  
Kuroo calls him an adrenaline junkie, getting high off the rush of blood to his head. It sounds kind of right. Bokuto just likes the way it makes him feel, his nerves tingling and his movements butter-smooth. It makes him feel invincible.  
  
"Bokuto." Akaashi wraps a hand around his wrist, the one that isn't holding the baseball bat. "It's time to go."  
  
Bokuto looks down at his long, slim fingers resting against Bokuto's blood-speckled skin. Good for pulling the trigger on the gun and typing up quick reports on their missions on the go, but really the best for pulling all kinds of sensations out of Bokuto.  
  
They are both dressed in practical black, recommended for hiding stains and flattering body lines, but Bokuto thinks Akaashi pulls it off better. As always. He always looks good no matter what he wears on missions or on off-days.  
  
Akaashi scans their surroundings, his eyes assessing every and any potential threats to their situation. Then he pulls Bokuto along, out of the cramped alleyway they had been in and into the car blocking off the mouth of it.  
  
Despite the racket they had caused in the alleyway, there isn't anyone around to jump on them and yell revenge for their fallen comrades. They probably won't even notice the bloodshed until the morning—just as planned.  
  
"Not now," Akaashi tells Bokuto as he leans over the stick shift between them, his eyes eager.  
  
Bokuto droops and leans back in his seat but he gets it. Still in enemy territory and all. He drives the tip of his baseball bat into the car floor but keeps his hands on its handle, his eyes watchful as Akaashi slams down on the accelerator and they go tearing down the street.   
  
"Later?" Bokuto asks, keeping his eyes on the blocks that flash by through the window.  
  
He sees Akaashi's reflection in the window, barely there, but just enough for Bokuto make out his expression. Akaashi never smiles the way Bokuto does, wide and giving like the sun. His smiles are special, secret ones that Bokuto has to look for. He hears one of them now, a fleeting, elusive thing in Akaashi's voice as he promises, "Later."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
